


a monster with two heads

by hidefromeveryone



Series: Bandom One-Shots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefromeveryone/pseuds/hidefromeveryone
Summary: As Joe burst into Pete’s room, his panic peaked with ringing bells and shrieking sirens as his searching gaze failed to locate the vessel housing his friend. But then he heard the ragged breaths, stifled sobs, whimpers.Pete has a bad morning, and Joe is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicidal thoughts, depression, anxiety disorder, bipolar disorder, self-hatred, self harm, panic attack
> 
> just a small thing i wrote last saturday when i was falling apart in my bed.

Waking up in the morning always left Pete dazed and hollow, like the shadows crawling up the walls and the demons inhabiting his brain were still going to be as numerous as they were just hours before in the pitch black of his room as sleep alluded him. After a few moments, one of two phrases would light up his brain, the neon lettering dripping chemicals to fill his skull with false beliefs. The first came rarely, a delicate reminder that the day was new and maybe things would be okay in the end after all.

More often than not, it was the second one, filled with tight-cramped script screaming agonies about the fact that Pete was alive and _why hadn’t he died in his sleep?_

Today was the second one. But it wasn’t just _why was he alive_ , it was _maybe there’s enough pills to do it right this time_ and _he didn’t deserve to exist_ and _why didn’t his dad own a gun_ and _he’s a burden to everyone, that’s why no one loves you_. Pete curled his legs tightly into his chest and buried his face between his knees until the harsh, ugly sobs were muffled into obscurity. He was disgusting. Crimson dripped down his lip from where his teeth cut through the tender flesh, and harsh hands began bruising limbs purple, blue, green, sunshine yellow. 

It wasn’t until the incessant buzzing of his phone sliced through his haze that Pete realized that _oh god Joe can’t find out, he’s not supposed to know, he’ll leave and Pete’ll be alone again_. Shaking hands connected the stars and a light click blinded Pete as his teary eyes attempted to read the screen. 

**joefro:**  
If you’re ass isn’t out of bed in thirty minutes, I’m driving to school without you. 

**joefro:**  
I can see you haven’t even opened this Pete, wake the fuck up. 

**joefro:**  
It’s the first day of senior year, and I’m not going to let you skip. You’ll get off on the wrong foot. 

**joefro:**  
I’m outside. 

**joefro:**  
Pete, is this one of your grey days? 

**joefro:**  
Can you get out of bed? 

**joefro:**  
God, please tell me you haven’t done anything to hurt yourself. Please be okay. 

**joefro:**  
I’m coming in. 

As Joe burst into Pete’s room, his panic peaked with ringing bells and shrieking sirens as his searching gaze failed to locate the vessel housing his friend. But then he heard the ragged breaths, stifled sobs, whimpers.

Flinging the closet open, Joe saw red, crimson, burgundy, strawberry pink staining the tan flesh of Pete's forearms, thighs, ankles. There were Vegas lights and shark bites and falling lives as Pete rammed his head into the wall to the time of a forgotten drum beat. 

Assessments of damage and failing hearts left Joe holding shaking wrists and aching to meet the unfocused gaze of Pete. 

“It’s going to be okay.” 

Shaking his head, Pete screamed into his knees, jamming his skull between scabbed knees. It was _never_ going to be okay. Joe’s curls danced across his face as Pete was pulled into a warm embrace, his quaking body forgotten in the times. 

They were both late for school, and later still, for life.

**Author's Note:**

> work title taken from "2 heads" by coleman hell. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @hidefromeveryone


End file.
